


Before Everything Changes

by LaughingFreak



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, POV Uchiha Sasuke, set before sasuke retrieval arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Sasuke is about to leave Konoha to learn under Orochimaru, but then Kiba appears. Kiba doesn’t try to get him to stay, but he does say his peace.





	Before Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this fanfic that came up on the random. Apparently, my sister likes the pairing and I didn't know that, so I have blessed her with a fic of one of her ships without knowing.

Sasuke laid the pink haired girl on the bench before he stepped back and straightened his bag. He appreciated Sakura at times, even he had to admit that she’s a grown a little bit, not as much as he thinks that she should have, but he does see it. But she doesn’t understand, just like Naruto didn’t understand. Not even Kakashi, someone that he thought would. No one understood.

He had to go, had to. If he was to get stronger, strong enough to kill Itachi for murdering their clan, then Orochimaru was where he needed to be. The sanin guaranteed him power. What Konoha was giving him for lessons were not enough and that was blatantly clear after he saw him not long ago when his brother came after Naruto.

It stung.

And it boiled his anger.

After making sure that she was safe and still out Sasuke turned and walked away. Only, he made but a few feet before he heard running footsteps from his left. At first he tensed and was ready to spring into action, whether that was to fight or flee he didn’t know, but then heard a bark and shushing sound. His body relaxed, as if visibly sighing itself, and turned to where he heard the approach.

Next then he knew he was tackled and nearly fell to the ground until he steadied himself, wrapping his arms around the other that was hugging him tightly.

There was a yip from down at their feet.

Sasuke blinked and slowly wrapped his arms around the other boy, his arms loose and awkward.

“Hug me properly, you stupid Uchiha, before I bite you,” said the brunet as he pressed his face into the other boy’s shoulder. His grip tightened.

The comment earned a snort, but gave the other boy what he wanted, a proper hug. “You loser.”

“Duck butt,” he said, pulling back enough to grin at him. The grin didn’t reach his eyes, though, and that sobered the situation.

Sasuke squeezed his side and then let go, stepping back . He took in the Inuzuka and his dog by his feet, noticed the frustration in his tense shoulders and sadness in the eyes. Those variables were things he couldn’t miss even if he was blind. The Inuzuka wore his heart on his sleeve, like most of their classmates, but it didn’t bother him any less to see it.

“I’m not staying, Kiba.”

“Yeah, I know.” He sniffed and rubbed his nose and Akamaru whined. Kiba knelt down and pat the dog’s back, looking away into the distance in the same direction that Sasuke was heading out of.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. “You’re not going with me and you can’t stop me.”

Kiba scoffed and looked at the Uchiha. “I wasn’t planning to go with you, my family is here.” He sighed. “Besides, I know where I belong, you don’t.”

“Are you going to try and stop me then?” asked the Uchiha, body tensing for a fight.

The Inuzuka rolled his eyes. “We all know Naruto is going after you when he finds out, I’ll go then.”

Sasuke smirked. “Not strong enough to handle me yourself, dog boy?”

The taunt didn’t get the rise out of the Inuzuka as Sasuke expected. It was quiet and no reaction was shown and that had him more on edge than anything else. If anything, Kiba was predictable and this odd behavior was not something that the other boy was familiar with when it came to Kiba.

“Kiba?” Sasuke said, uneasy.

Said boy stood and took in a breath before giving Sasuke his full attention. There was a stubborn set to his jaw and he stood straight, though his eyes showed hurt under the determination that was in them.

“I love you, Sasuke.”

Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath, eyes widening at the declaration. There’s always been the undercurrent of strong emotion between them for as long as they’ve been together. Always there, but never spoken aloud and hearing it brought a warmth into him that he didn’t know what to do with. So he squashed it for something to look into when he was willing to deal with it.

“I love you and tried giving you a home with my family, but it wasn’t good enough. I wasn’t good enough. You’re still leaving for your revenge.”

“I have to, you know that!”

Kiba narrowed his eyes. “I know you won’t change your mind, but I wanted you to know that I’m not waiting for you. I’m not Sakura and I’m not Naruto, if I’m not good enough or family isn’t good enough then I’m not doing that to myself.”

Akamaru yipped in agreement, ending in a growl.

Tears were threatening to fall at the corner of the boy’s eyes, Sasuke could see it bright as day. He didn’t like that he put them there, not like this, but he couldn’t turn back now. When he saw Kiba he thought for sure that the other boy would stop him, but this wasn’t a thought that crossed his mind.

What Kiba was saying rang through his head and part of him was not going to let Kiba go, let him move on from him. Never. The boy was his, no one else’s.

He remembered their first awkward kiss, how Akamaru licked them both on the face until all they could do was laugh and stop being embarrassed.

He remembered how Kiba would sneak over to sleep in his bed at the Uchiha compound and snuggle up to him, Akamaru at their feet. He’d wake up with his bed smelling like dog and dog hair in his sheets, but then he’d look at Kiba nosing his pillow and his heart would soften. Sasuke would feel less alone.

He remembered how they’d train together when not with their teams and how frustrated Kiba would get whenever he’d lose, how, after a moment of feeling of pride over his victory calmed to a simmer, Sasuke would help him fix his mistakes. And the smile that he’d get for that would lessen the blow when Kiba finally landed a hit.

He remembered the family dinners, loud and filled with people that Sasuke didn’t bother to remember all the names of and how there was always laughter. It was always a no holds barred type of feel and if you had something to say then say it outright. It was different, it was awkward, but Kiba was there to keep the past from lingering in his mind while amongst them.

He remembered the horrible, awkward talk about sex that Tsume decided needed to happen. There was no filter and the woman held back nothing. Both he and Kiba couldn’t look at each other for days.

Sasuke had so many memories with Kiba and his family, not just his teammates, and they ached because Kiba was standing in front of him telling him that he was going to move on eventually. It might not be today, maybe not tomorrow, or the day after, but eventually.

And he didn’t like it.

But he wasn’t changing his mind.

Nor was he letting Kiba go on to someone else, someone that wasn’t him.

Kiba stared at him a moment longer before turning around to walk home, Akamaru following behind.

“Kiba.”

The Inuzuka paused, stopped in his tracks, but didn’t turn to face him. “What?”

“Wait for me.”

“No.”

“Wait for me.”

“No.”

“Wait for me.”

Kiba turned around, growling and teeth bared. “I said—” He was cut off, startled, when he felt a calloused hand on his cheek and found Sasuke completely in his space.

Sasuke pressed his forehead against Kiba’s and the Inuzuka’s breath hitched as he closed his eyes and grabbed onto the other’s shirt with tight clenched fists. “Wait for me.” Then he murmured, only for their ears to hear. “Because I want you as part of my family.”

And for Sasuke, that meant a lot. That meant he was committed to what they had, even if it was something that was still developing and they were young. Sasuke has always known what he’s wanted and he wants to make a family with Kiba when he comes back.

Kiba pressed his nose to Sasuke’s before pulling away and taking a couple steps back. “I’m not waiting for you.” He looked away. “…but if you come back, safe, then…we’ll see from there.”

That was all Sasuke was probably going to get from the boy and as much as he wanted to get Kiba to agree with him, he was losing time and Kiba was just as stubborn as he was at times. This was the best he was going to get from him and he was just going to have to accept that.

Sasuke licked his lips and nodded. He turned away and walked.

“Just be safe and watch your back out there,” was the last thing he heard Kiba tell him before he was gone from the village.


End file.
